


Kirumi Tojo Drabbles

by Kirumi_Tojo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, I love Kirumi, Short & Sweet, if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumi_Tojo/pseuds/Kirumi_Tojo
Summary: Hey everyone! I just wanted to post a book of drabbles for best maid Kirumi. Don't worry, my other stories aren't abandoned, I just need something to clear my mind from long writing periods. Have fun reading! :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro & Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Morning Beauty #1 - Kaede/Kirumi

Kirumi’s eyes fluttered open, and she sat still for a moment, taking in the refreshing air of her shared bedroom. She shifted, looking at the pianist who slept behind her, blond hair hiding one of her eyes. Kirumi smiled. Ever since she and Kaede had started dating they had slept like this, and Kirumi - although she would never admit it - loved every second.  Kirumi’s gaze softened as she looked at the pianist, turning onto her other arm as she did so.  _ I suppose I don’t have to work yet. _ Kirumi closed her eyes, enjoying the silence with her wonderful girlfriend..


	2. Morning Beauty #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi makes her girlfriend breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, everyone!

Kirumi looked at Kaede, smiling at the blonde pianist who had sat down at the table, rubbing her eyes tiredly while stifling a yawn. Kirumi walked over, holding a typical western-style breakfast as she sat it down in front of Kaede. Kaede smiled at the maid, reaching up slightly and kissing the taller girl on the cheek.

“I love you, Kirumi.” Kaede smiled, grabbing Kirumi’s hand and squeezing it tightly as she did so.

Kirumi smiled, squeezing back to the pianist. “I love you more, Kaede.” Kirumi smiled, flicking Kaede on the nose as she sat down. Time to eat.


	3. An Evening Stroll #1 - Rantaro/Kirumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro meets with Kirumi in the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another drabble I wrote! This time, it's with Rantaro. have fun reading!

Kirumi sighed, fidgeting with her hands as she did so. She glanced to the side, leaning against the wall while she did. The maid looked the other way, finally seeing the adventurer that she had been waiting for. “Ah, Rantaro. Good evening.” She spoke abruptly, standing straighter as the Adventurer approached.

“Hey, Kirumi. How’s it going?” Rantaro asked, ruffling his hair a little bit. “What did you need me here for?” He looked over the hedges that were in front of them.

Kirumi giggled, taking her boyfriend’s hand and walking towards the towering hedges. “Just wanted to smell the roses.”


	4. An Evening Stroll #2 - Rantaro/Kirumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi and Rantaro stare off the balcony, and they reassure each other of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that - another drabble :)

Kirumi leaned against Rantaro’s shoulder as she watched from the balcony, leaning closer into him as she did so. “I love you, Rantaro, you know that right?” Kirumi asked, smiling up at him despite how little of a gap there was between them.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” Rantaro nodded his head down, pressing his forehead against the maids. Kirumi smiled again, her lips stretching slightly wider as she looked back at him

“I love you.” Kirumi pushed forwards, standing up on her toes and kissing his cheeks, giving him a butterfly kiss. “I love you so much.”


	5. Hair Raiser #1 - Kirumi/Korekiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi braids Korekiyo's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading these drabbles! ^_^

Kirumi fiddled with long hair in front of her, folding it gently across her fingers as she did so. The maid smiled at the boy, twisting his locks around and braiding it.

"Are you enjoying this, Korekiyo?" Kirumi asked the anthropologist, finishing with more strands of hair and putting them into a ribbon.

"Just splendidly, my dear." Korekiyo replied, smiling through his mask as he leaned back to the maid. "I think you're doing just fine."

Kirumi nodded. "I would only want to give you the best, Korekiyo." She finished his hair, tying all the strands into a singular bow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me on Youtube, here's my channel: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs5VjNjKRSTEiMpHPgfj1Rw
> 
> I mainly post JSAB content, but I'm also gonna do Danganronpa soon! :)


End file.
